The New Begining
by SasuSaku4ever93
Summary: It's over. No more Erasers. No more White Coats. The Flock is living normal lives. They have families. They have friends. But there are two problems with that: 1) they don't remember each other 2) are they sure they are even living the normal lives they think they are?


**Hey, It's SasuSaku4ever93! Well it's my first story by myself. I also have a collaboration story with GagaBear18. She also edited this chapter. Well, read and review on both. Thanks!**

* * *

"Max..." I heard a man's voice say.

I opened my eyes to see a face over mine. My dad's face. Red hair stuck up in tufts on his head. He wore a big, thick glasses that hid his light brown eyes. His face was topped off by a big, dorky-looking mustache.

"Hi," I said, as I sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock. _Damn, I have school today, _I thought.

"It's your first day at your new school," My father, Jeb White, informed me.

"I know. I just don't understand why I got kicked outta my last one..." I said, groggily.

_Yeah, I punched a kid, but he deserved it. And that teacher was asking to get that water poured on her, _I added silently.

I pushed my dad out of the way and stood up. I stumbled to the bathroom to get in the shower. As I took my tank top off I felt as though something was missing from my back. The usual feeling. I turned the shower and hopped in. It took me a total of fifteen minutes to wash my full blonde and brown hair, wash my face and body, brush my teeth, and rinse off.

I stepped out onto the faded blue rug in front of the sink and started to wipe off the mirror. As the steam marks subsided, I saw my chocolate brown eyes stare back at me. My wet hair framed my slightly tanned face and fell to my shoulders. I took my brush from the drawer and started to brush the knots out of my hair. I finished, like, ten minutes later and braided my hair loosely.

I walked down our empty hallway to my room. I slid on some grayish skinny jeans, a white tank, and a plain navy blue sweatshirt. I then walked to my bedside table and put on my necklace. A single pair of silver wings hung on the silver chain around my neck. I grabbed my plain white backpack and ran downstairs where my dad was sitting at the computer desk with a cup of coffee. He turned toward me as he heard my stumble slightly down our wooden stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter. I have to go," I muttered.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, you do. Go put on some shoes. Then we will leave."

I looked down at my bare feet and sighed. I grabbed some socks from the basket sitting next to the couch. I slid then on along with a pair of slightly tattered Converse. I turned to my dad.

"Okay. Lets get this over with," I sighed.

We hopped into my dad's black Jeep and drove down the street. After eight minutes of awkward silence, we parked in front of a red, two-story brick building. A sign read: Sand Central High School. Different cliques stood all around the yellow grass lawn or towards the parking lot.

"Okay, Max, I already signed all your paperwork and had the meeting with Principal Jones so there is no need for me to go with you." My dad said.

"Fine with me," I said, staring out the window.

I stepped out of the car and most of the kids didn't notice. The few kids that did only looked for a millisecond before going back to their groups' conversations. Only one kid was still looking at me. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a white Tahoe. He quickly jumped out of sped away. He looked new, too. He had straight, raven black hair that went to his broad shoulders. His deep, black eyes were slightly covered by his bangs. He wore skinny black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black V-neck and a black leather jacket.

We glanced at each other for a minute then I broke the look and started walking to the front doors. The tall boy followed silently behind me. Soon enough, we were both walking down the white tiled halls with tan lockers on either side. I found my way to the principal's office. I stepped through the doors to find a chubby, bald man sitting at a polished oak desk.

"Hello. I am Principal Jones, but Mr. Jones is fine. You must be Maximum?" He said with a slight southern accent.

"Just Max is fine."

Mr. Jones nodded then glanced somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw the tall boy leaning on the door frame. Principal Jones motioned for both of us to sit down. We both sank into the red cushioned chairs.

"And you must be Shane?" Mr. Jones said, staring at the boy.

The boy glanced at me again then said in a deep, rich voice, "Just call me Fang."


End file.
